Glasses Over Goggles?
by Chiyo Reikan
Summary: The anime lovers of Wammy's ask Matt to experiment the possibilities of boys being attractive with or without glasses. Matt tests this deduction with Near. Rated T for mild language. One-shot, do not alert.


~x~

_What's the difference between lens and eyes?_

* * *

~x~

"Hey, Matt, right? Why is it you never take your goggles off?" A girl daringly came over to the 13 year old gamer who seemed have to already finished whatever game he was absorbed into.

He's never seen her before, never talked to her (not like he did to anyone else) or noticed her approach. She looked fairly the same age probably 11, red head... basic stuff he saw but rarely bothered to take in. Actually, he looked at the girl for a moment, apparently fazed, before sitting up shrugging. Everyone in the common room noticed them and looked back to where the girl had come from.

"That" group. "The Anime Otakus" is what they named them selves - since they seemed to be obsessed with the Asian norm - but no one bothered to remember that so they would just settle with "no life" or "weirdo" or some other insult.

Those in the group were never scared to obsess and scream over anything in the topic, so that's why they had their agreeable little clique... like any other in the orphanage.

And, right now, they sat at their little corner and watched the girl... anxiously?

"Do you wear glasses? Are they prescriptions? Or are your goggles prescribed?"

"Nah... Just to protect my eyes." Matt flashed his DS. "... and they seem cool." He stretched. "Well, to me." He mumbled before crouching down to his usual playing position, the console in his hands; the loaded game was ready and on it's title screen.

"That doesn't mean you _don't have_ to take them off... you probably think everything is actually blonde or orange or something..." Though, in truth, Matt was able to decipher real colors from the colors his goggles gave him.

The girl got down and sat in Indian position, laying back on the couch besides his legs, and shrugged. It didn't seem she got his 'not that much interested waves.' "Well... you _do_... look cool in them. But I bet you look cooler in glasses! I heard some guys -and girls- say boys usually look... 'hot?" or 'cute?' -I guess- with or without glasses! Anime guys actually, but then they started looking at real people!"

Matt looked down at the girl, the game in his hands paused. Nobody probably noticed his questioned look - because of the goggles- but, after a while, he smirked.

"I guess... who told you that?"

"Hmm? My buddies." She pointed to the group.

"... who?" Everyone could identify his uninformed look. The group and those of the orphanage in the room sighed at this.

"The "weird guys" that happen to like anime. I am the leader of this group, Charles." Matt and the girl looked up at a teenage male with glasses and jet black hair -older than both- who stood in front of them with the group behind him. "The stuff Katie just told you is a little deduction we made... the girls... actually. It seems they've already scored you on prediction."

The leader seemed a bit embarrassed by this.

"What type of crap are you feeding this kid?" Matt smirked.

Charles coughed. "She happens to listen in... to certain topics." He moved the facial accessory back on the bridge of his nose.

"Did you get any points? You know... any higher than me?" Matt laid back and watched as the appearances of the members twist to expressions of all kind.

The leader blushed furiously and frowned. "Th-that's none of your business." Matt chuckled.

"He has a nice smile you have to admit..." Someone whispered.

Charles scoffed. "And a cocky attitude."

"Thanks... you're not all that boring yourself..." Matt yawned and began returning his attention to his original item of interest.

"Well, will you show us if we're right or not?" Katie asked eagerly.

"Mmm... imagination kiddo..." Matt began playing again, suddenly uninterested.

"Hey! That's rude y'know!"

Matt continued the abuse upon his DS and the glow on his face, emitting from the console, never ceased.

"Whatever. I don't even think he looks that appealing anyways."

"But Nami... wasn't it you who asked Katie to con-"

There was a sound, as if someone was hit, followed by an encore of "Ohh..."

"Shudup, Malice! Katie, get away from him, let's go!"

"Got it Co-Lead! I guess I can settle with imagining it. Nice talk, Matt." And soon she was gone, though, Matt was already ignoring her presence with every one else's as soon as he resumed playing.

While it seemed that Matt was back in his little 8-bit paradise, he was actually reflecting over the matter.

"Huh..."

* * *

***Extra***

**~Questioned 1~**

"Why the hell would I want to think about crap like that?" The blonde venomously hissed at Matt. The gamer had asked his best friend if he'd look 'hot' without his goggles or even with glasses.

But... maybe 'hot' was a bit much.

Mello brushed off his black pants furiously and huffed angrily. "Will you help me find this fucking book instead of asking stupid things?"

"Dude, chill. It's not a joke. Uh... just curious and bored." It was nowhere near insecurity either. He just finally found something that held his attention span long enough. Matt shrugged and looked under his bed as Mello just did.

Double Tap, Double Check. Gamers rule.

The chocoholic was silent as Matt crawled to his black sheet covered bed. Maybe Mello's favorite color was black?

"I've seen you without goggles dipshit. And now that you mention it, you look like a _chick_." Matt frowned as he sensed Mello smirking. "But I guess you'd look like a dork with glasses. So stick with your binoculars." Mello snickered.

"Funny." Matt bumped his head under the mattress making Mello burst into laughter.

"Ah... ah, ouch... that fucking hurts."

"I can tell. I found the book by the way." Matt frowned and got up.

"Asshole..."

Shesh... wasn't he supposed to be asking a girl this anyways?

* * *

**~Questioned 2~**

"Hey... uh..."

The brunette girl looked down to Matt a bit startled then frowned. Either for her secret drawing of Near (Matt had to say she was good from what he saw) or just because he didn't know her name, Matt wasn't sure.

"It's Linda." She immediately closed her drawing pad. "And yes Matt? I thought you and Mello would be somewhere torturing kids."

Matt looked at her confused. He didn't even think she knew his name. "Uh... that's Mello's job. I just wanted to ask you something."

Her frown began disappearing. "Oh, ask away. But hurry please." She took a glance over him.

Matt peaked at Near who seemed to be almost done with his domino tower. Matt looked up at her and sneered seeing her absently blush.

"I'm sure everyone knows..." She looked down at him then out the window.

It was instinct to him though.

"What did you want to ask...?"

"Do you think I'd look hot without my goggles, or with glasses?"

She gaped. "I- how could you ask someone something like that! You insensitive overly proud jerk!"

Matt left that scene with an unhappy result but he did find an onlooker who wouldn't mind answering.

If only, a little too indirectly.

* * *

**~Questioned 3~**

"Hey, Near can I ask you a question?"

The boy turned around to Matt, toys bunched up in his hands. It was rare -actually the first time- for Matt to talk to Near. What could've been so important?

"I suppose..." Near was about to walk up to him but Matt questioned his appearance instead.

"Aren't you gonna get tired?" Matt pointed to the bundle of toys in Near baggy clad arms. "Holding all that..."

Near looked down to his toys then somberly back at Matt. "I suppose..."

Matt didn't know why Near small choice of words stirred him... but it made him smile. "I guess I'll be the help."

~x~

The light was turned on and Matt helped himself to one of the seats in Nears room while the other sat on his bed as habit promised.

Matt noticed Nears room was completely white, even his window and curtain which was opened and let in a nice midnight Spring breeze. Actually... all except for the floor and his beds material which was wood, the bookcase by his bed, and the mirror on his wall.

"What is Matt's question?" Matt directed his attention to Near, sitting across from the boy.

Even he was all white. Except for his blue eyes.

"... Oh... what do you think I look like without my goggles? And with glasses."

"Two separate looks..."

Matt nodded.

"I can assume this the question that... flustered Linda."

"Ha... yeah... you can say I worded it differently..."

Near nodded and twirled his hair, looking off.

"And you care none about Mello's reaction to finding us together?"

Matt shrugged. "I guess. As long as he doesn't find out."

"As long as he doesn't find out..." Matt had to admit, when Near repeated it: it sounded daring and foolish...

It _was __**Mello**_ they were talking about.

"Well, will you answer my question?"

"I don't understand why the opinions of others matter, let alone mine above all... but you can easily find out the answer if you tried the theory."

"... I guess."

There was a silence before Near sighed and began getting up.

"Please wait for a moment."

Near shuffled to a drawer where he began taking something out.

"It may depend on the glasses you wear... but I think these are fine." Near held out a pair of brown black patterned glasses.

"Why... do you wear glasses?"

Near looked at Matt for a moment. Matt realized Near always looked emotionless, bleak, lost or distant. Right now, Near simply looked... normal - if you consider normal calculating. And it was on this realization that Near began speaking again. "They are more troubling than contacts, which I can most easily adjust to."

So he wore contacts... Matt's never been so 'not bored' without his games in his life. "So what color are your eyes?"

Nears contacts were a light blue but Matt found it a bit unfitting with his character; a bit too normal when Near... _wasn't_ normal.

In a good way, Matt believed.

Near looked at his window. "It's a bit past curfew." Then back to Matt. The teen couldn't read his expression this time. "Perhaps I can show you my true eye color... if you show me how you look in your two settings..."

"Yeah... sure." Matt began taking his goggles off when:

"It seems it never occurred to anyone that you also continuously wear gloves... stripes, boots..." Matt smirked.

"I guess. The same for you too." Matt smiled and made a nod gesture to Nears direction. The other simply blinked and lifted his baggy arm, inspecting the material practically clinging to his body.

"Well, what do you think?" Near looked up at Matt from his location, no changed expression.

"Appealing." One thing Matt seemed to 'like' and 'dislike' about Near was: he said _too_ _much_ or **too little**.

"Ugh..." Matt got up and approached Near to retrieve the glasses. "Whatever. It's good when it come from you anyways."

"Why is that? Opinions are all biased. I may as well say a cruel remark to end our connection here and now or make a nice comment that can form a false relationship. But it seems you wouldn't be able to tell if I was telling the truth... So manipulation is an easy choice. Also is the result of sadness for one of us..."

And not him, Near believed.

Near twirled his hair, looking at his sock clad feet which were now wrestling each other.

Matt looked as if getting visibly irritated by the second.

"On higher chances: I'm no more than an unimportant link to your life. I'm sure what Mello will say is much more noticing..."

"And all Mello says is _cruel shit_. Like I want to hear that from him."

Too late.

"Look, Near, I know you're not as cold and hard as everyone says. So cut the ignorant 'I've got to keep my rep' crap and at least warm up to somebody!"

Matt caught Near's attention.

"I know there's no way someone can go so long without a friend or some buddy. So put that dumb force field of yours down and warm up to me. I don't think I'm going anywhere soon."

There was a thick silence and Matt realized he was much too close to Near. The boy was so short, Matt couldn't seem to help tower him. Near was looking away, with that lost look again.

"...I see... I apologize." Near handed Matt the glasses. The brunette looked at the item and let out a long sigh.

"Look I'm so-"

"I think Matt looks... appeasing more or so the same level as Mello. So if that satisfies you... you're welcome." Near avoided his look.

"Don't compare me to him." Matt huffed. _Especially if I'm 'just as good looking as him.'_

"I'm sorry for getting on you like that, alright?"

Near was still looking away and began curling his hair, then back to Matt. "Truthfully Matt... looks 'hot' or so you and company say. Was that a much more fruitful answer?"

"Yeah... thanks." Matt rolled his eyes but he was boasting inside.

"He has nice eyes too." Near looked him straight out and Matt smiled.

_Nice comeback Near..._

"These aren't prescribed... right?"

Near nodded and Matt placed the glasses on and gazed at Near who looked up and him unfazed.

"Matt looks..." Near blinked. "'Naturally handsome' in glasses."

"No shit?" Matt hyped.

Near sighed. "No, Matt, I am not lying. If you want to confirm that, show others in the orphanage if you please."

Better answers than the others. He'll take it.

Matt headed to Nears wall mirror and made some expressions. Maybe he did actually look hot...

Hmm...

"Hey, let me try with the lights off." Lights off. Expressions. Maybe this setting did the trick.

"Excuse me. I'll be back." Near took something from his drawer then disappeared into the corridor. Matt couldn't even hear his footsteps as he left the room but only little rustling sounds as Near moved. Being caught or disturbing others was a low chance.

There was a minor time duration before Near came back.

With his eyes closed.

"I'm ready, shoot me." Matt would've taken them back if looks could kill.

And Nears eyes were fully loaded.

They were a dark, milky grey. The contacts seemed to make his eyes wide because now they were (still wide, yes but) his eyes lids were lower and he looked much more serious and mysterious. His hair, non-pigmented skin, the light of the moon and eyelashes made the effect much more mystifying.

They were just so... grabbing. Grey, yet not black but they seemed to endless

"..."

"I assume you prefer this than the contacts."

Matt nodded.

Near put the lights on and went to close the curtains.

"Does this make a difference?" Nears face and hair was lighted by the artificial light and instead they made his eyes pop out and look as if they had first hand coloring, no shading and such. They were dull though captivating. But what Matt loved the same thing as before: grey, powdered and endless.

Matt then realized why Near was so much more strange... Didn't albinos have red and or blue eyes or such? Basically anything light... yet Near ended with grey.

A beautiful bleak grey. Matt could see it as the perfect background color for the boy.

**And that he was acting like a taboo love struck idiot.**

He lightly shook his head.

"I would've thought you didn't care about what others think about you."

"I don't."

Matt frowned.

"But being one of few who actually show kindness to me, it seemed difficult to not think 'why not see if this persons opinion matter...' I suppose it does have its affect." Matt took in how soft Nears voice could be. It was surprising you could hear it over a crowd.

"Did you find the answer to your question?" Near took the glasses Matt handed back to him.

Matt shrugged. "I guess. I found out more awesome stuff on the way too."

"I suppose... you did." Near sat back on his bed and gazed Matt who retrieved his goggles.

"I'd still prefer my goggles anyways."

"I'm fine... with that." Near smiled.

Despite its small size was large enough to grace Matt's colored vision.

~x~

_What's the difference between lens and eyes? It's simple... there are things you can't see in one or the other. Like the blur that's the lining of reality. Or the false color of others._

_Matt was destined with one pair of lens... wasn't he?_

* * *

~x~

A/N: Had this idea for a while and I APPROVE.

Do you?

How do you guys think Matt look like without his goggles or glasses.

I know he'd be sexy either way =w=

Logic: Cause he's Matt. Mail fudgein' Jeevas!

'**Ja Ne' from Reikan \(OwO)\…**

**Viewer: No more random stuff?**

**Reikan: No more random stuff u.u**


End file.
